


Synergy

by MaryJu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJu/pseuds/MaryJu
Summary: It was over.His sword was thrown to the side, too far away to even try to get it back.His partners in arms were down, too tired and hurt to even assist.And the evil king was in front of him, looking at him so intensely Goh was sure he was looking at his soul, maybe he was.OrThis is what happens when you can't stop thinking about JN26
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Synergy

It was over.  
His sword was thrown to the side, too far away to even try to get it back.  
His partners in arms Raboot and Pikachu were down, too tired and hurt to even assist.  
And the evil king was in front of him, looking at him so intensely Goh was sure he was looking at his soul, maybe he was.  
He forced himself to think, a solution, a strategy, something to distract his enemy enough to let him get his sword back, or give time to his friends to get out of harm's way.  
He had to think, he was good at it, so think, think, think.

"It's futile", said the king with a sinister smile, cold brown eyes looking down at him like a predator, knowing his intentions. "There is no escape from this my dear" he enjoyed the way the words rolled off his tongue "And I got you just where I want to".

"Get away from me" hissed the hero.

"My dear, It appears that you cannot comprehend the success I am attempting to reach" he said, starting to circle him, Goh tried to move but he found his arms and legs were frozen in place.

"Yes, you may not be a match against me, but you are still powerful, quite clever and smart. All of those good qualities"

Goh sensed there was something more hidden in there.

"Good qualities for what?" Asked the hero with caution.

The king smiled, this time almost with tenderness swimming in the rich brown and lifted an arm towards him.

"My dear Goh, will you not walk alongside me?"

"What?"

"My dear, I'm quite sure the synergy between you and I shall surely point these lands, this kingdom into a bright future, a new golden age" the king recited, his eyes almost sparkling at the idea. Goh was still trying to process the words King Ash was saying and only came back to the present when the monarch snapped his fingers, one of his subjects appeared from the shadows. The giant pink creature kneeled at his side and opened the purple shell it carried. He was faced with a single gold crown embellished with bright red gems. 

"Join me my dear, we could rule this lands together, bring peace and fortune to our kingdom and others, and the only thing you need to do—" the king started to walk closing the distance between them, and with a delicacy Goh didn't think he was capable of he lifted his chin, forcing deep blue and rich brown to meet "Is agree to be mine."

He couldn't.  
He shouldn't  
But a little voice in his head betrayed his thoughts, plaguing them with What if's? Why him? Why not?

I refuse  
The phrase was stuck in his throat unable to come out, Because of the king's power? Or maybe because of himself? He wasn't sure anymore.

And it was at that moment that Ash decided to move, his face coming dangerously close, eyes shut and mint breath near.

So so close.

His eyes opened in shock and he sat quickly on the bed startling his partner. It was impressive the way Raboot managed to look at him with the same amount of concern and annoyance, waiting for him to start talking.

It was just a dream, he thought relieved.

He took a peek at the bottom bunk bed to see Pikachu and Ash still deep in their own sleep, his cheeks coloring when looking at his friend.

"Sorry for waking you up Raboot", he told to the rabbit pokémon who was still waiting for an explanation, the concern in the red eyes turning stronger "Don't worry, I just had a...bad dream".

His partner didn't seem completely convinced but decided to let it go for now and went back to sleep, Goh followed the example, closing his eyes and praying to have a dreamless sleep, but the words of Ash, both from his dream and from their time in the Slowpoke island were still ringing in his ears.

Maybe, could it be? No, that was product of the shellder's venom and it had nothing to do with Ash, so he should stop thinking about it, forget it even happened.

And that was it, by sheer force of will Goh fell asleep completely unaware of his research fellow own pleasant dream, with a happy kingdom, two kings and a proposal.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up a lot more dramatic and serious when at the beggining it was supposed to be a parody of sorts  
> But I love the "villain tries to get hero to join them" trope and then you add these two and JN26 and I had to do something.  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
